


a sense of familiarity in cold touches

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Lowercase, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: the server’s dying, dream is missing until he’s found again, but nothing is the same anymore. all they have is a warped sense of familiarity that comes in the form of cold hands and kisses.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 319
Collections: Anonymous





	a sense of familiarity in cold touches

**Author's Note:**

> uhh ghost! dream pog? anyway, i wanted something sad, wrote it, and decided to post it. it is not edited. uhhh also, everything is in lowercase bc i was too lazy to change it ripp
> 
> uh also the timeline is hecked up, i wrote this while half asleep so don’t expect it to align correctly lol

no one notices it at first. the decaying chunks of the world, the constant bad weather ranging from only cloudy to thunderstorms, the way their world seemed to dull the slightest bit.

the world is dying, and dream is missing.

the first person to really notice the boy missing was tommy because he was in exile with the other. obviously, he didn’t care because with dream gone, his exile really doesn’t have to be in order anymore. when he first entered l’manberg after spending months away, that’s what he told everyone—well, to tubbo, who then told everyone.

and at first, everyone was ecstatic at tommy’s return.

they begin to soon really feel dream’s disappearance, but they wrote it off as something as unimportant—i mean, he did some horrible shit, but they also figured it was a dream thing because it really is.

but then, one month turned to two months, and finally now, five months.

everyone wanted to believe that with dream being gone, they could live happy. no one even thought to look for him. but eventually, their guilt caught up to them. because even after everything, the man everyone considered as a bad person was their friend once.

a friend who was confident and strong, wheezes at the dumbest jokes, most often at his own, does small acts of kindness for those he cares about...but when did that change?

this revelation caused everyone to try and search for the missing masked man. but, it was already hard enough to find a person in a large world...but to find a person in a large world who wants to be hidden was tough on a whole new level.

a month passes, and everyone is worried despite their past grudges against him.

the world is crying almost constantly now. everything is a lot more dull. parts of random biomes are dying when it shouldn’t be. animals are far and few in between.

philza is the one who sheds light on a very blood curdling thought: dream is dead.

the thing about worlds and admins is that they are connected. whatever the world feels, the admin feels and vice versa. and if the admin has died, or is on the edge of dying, the world begins to die with them.

after this was revealed, everyone was shocked. dream, the one who was thought to hold most power in the SMP as admin is dead?

a week passes, and george and sapnap are out traversing the forests that are on the edge of l’manberg in hopes of ridding the lingering guilt and sadness at the thought of their friend (were they even friends?) dead without a body being found.

but then they spot a familiar green hoodie far into the distance, and they launch into a sprint after it not caring whether or not it’ll get them lost or that it might’ve been a vivid hallucination. they just ran, heart beating fast.

they burst out into a small clearing where they saw the lime green hoodie, and they’re faced with a freckled face and milky gray eyes.

the two knew it was dream, despite never seeing the boy without his mask. they just knew it. his dirty blond locks, outfit, and even mannerisms were the same as the boy they once called a friend.

...but were his eyes always this milky...as if he was blind? it’s not like they could’ve known since when dream was alive, he never once took off his mask.

“dream,” george reluctantly calls out. sapnap is still. 

the unmasked boy whips around, his eyes wide. “you sound familiar,” he mumbles out. the two other boys have to stop themselves from flinching. it was so clearly dream’s voice, a voice they hadn’t heard in months. “is dream my name?”

they both suck in a harsh breath at this question. their best, no, their past friend didn’t even remember his name?

“yeah—yeah it is,” sapnap replies instead.

dream pulls back, still floating a few inches off the ground. “dream,” he repeats slowly then smiles. “it’s nice to know. i couldn’t remember my name for the life of me.” he laughs at that. “well, i’m dead so i guess it doesn’t matter. but it’s been a long six months though without knowing my name.”

that causes both sapnap and george to reel back the tiniest bit, heart caught in their throats. six months...six fucking months of dream being dead, and they haven’t even cared the boy was missing until one month ago. 

“dream,” george says again. “do—do you recognize us?”

the freckled boy rears his head towards them, eyes unfocused elsewhere. “you guys sound familiar. but i can’t see. i don’t think i ever had at any point in my life because i can’t remember any sights from when i was alive. just feelings.”

dream was blind even before he died...and yet no one knew. what else didn’t they know about him?

the boy tilts back a bit with a slight hum. “your voices, though, bring a spark of happiness and joy…” he says before trailing off, his body slightly positioned away from them. “...but it also brings fear, anxiety, and guilt mostly. i don’t like it.”

george and sapnap both exchange glances, their feelings thwarted and riddled with sadness and numbness.

“we were your friends, dream. george, and me, sapnap.” he says into empty air. well, that answers the unspoken question. “you were our best friend.”

“what happened?”

that was a loaded question that caused the other two to squirm uncomfortably, burning hot with washed out anger and regret.

“we fought,” george answered, voice tight. “you said some nasty things, and we said some nasty things back. we never thought to make up. i mean, we haven’t even seen you until now and it’s been nearly ten months.”

dream could sense the hidden story underneath the casually spoken words. he could sense the anger, regret, and sadness that came along with it. he wanted to ease their pain.

he turns to where he heard their voices last, drawing closer to bring his hands up and onto one of their shoulders—presumably george. the boy barely stops from flinching from the cold hands—so unlike the dream from before whose hands were always warm, and such a big slap to the face that that dream would never be coming back because he’s dead.

dream, blissfully unaware of his thoughts, reached his hand out towards sapnap who tentatively holds it. it sends shivers up the raven’s back.

“i can’t say sorry for what i did because it would hold no power since i can’t remember the things i did. it wouldn’t be right.” dream finally says after a solid uneasy minute has passed. he could feel the thick and tense emotions that surround his past two best friends. “i really want to make it right.”

sapnap and george almost broke down there and then. this session brought back memories from only a year ago where dream would gather them into warm hugs—often forcing the two, george more so than sapnap—and sing his praises for them. times where george and sapnap would have a childish fight that went a bit too far leaving dream to pick up the pieces in their wake, but nevertheless, helping them through it at the extent of his own comfort.

they missed that, longed for it even. but dream was dead, and the cold touches of this would only be a harsh reminder of what they could no longer have anymore.

dream pulls them closer into an embrace, and sapnap is the first to break down first—hot tears sliding down his face, and george soon follows in his footsteps. the clearing is filled with crying of two boys, and the soft consoleing from another. eventually, the three of them melt down onto the grass below them—the two alive clinging to each other with the ghost’s arms curled around them as if protecting them.

if the two of them close their eyes and ignore the harsh coldness that surrounds them, they could imagine that they were back in their base before the exile, the dethroning, the wars...before everything.

they could just imagine them being friends again with no worries. friends who fooled around and played recklessly in games of manhunt, who bickered with each other constantly, who all lived to see another day without so much of a worry. an odd makeshift family, but a family nonetheless.

dream drops a cold kiss on both of their foreheads, moving on auto pilot at this point. sapnap and george instantly feel lighter, less overwhelmed with the fact that their friend is no longer alive.

it was weird how that often happened with dream. how, no matter what negative feelings they had, dream could always make it better with a fleeting touch...almost as if he took away their sadness, however temporary, to give them the ease he thought they deserved.

a few more minutes pass before the two gather themselves up and pull back from the loose embrace, eyes swollen and cheeks blotchy with tear tracks.

seeing as none of them would speak, dream opened his mouth. “you guys should get going, it’s gonna be night soon.”

sapnap huffs a weak laugh. “how do you even know,” he croaks out. “aren’t you...like blind?” george gives a weak giggle and dream smiles.

“it’s weird, but i can sense the change. it’s not that noticeable but it’s there enough,” he answers as he pulls his hands to his lap. “now you guys should get going.” 

george frowns. “wait, you won’t be coming with us?” 

dream tilts his head in confusement. “i thought you guys didn’t want me to come. i did some terrible things, didn’t i?”

“well, yeah,” sapnap starts, not one to sugarcoat his thoughts. “but, you wanted to make things okay, right? and i feel like if you came with us, you’ll remember what you did and you can properly apologize, y’know.”

they all stand up off the ground.

“makes sense, snapmap.” dream agrees, realizing his mistake in the name a mere second second after and lets out a short harsh wheeze. “sorry, sorry. i mean, sapnap.” 

that wheeze...was something they haven’t heard in awhile. a familiarity that wanted to make both smile and cry.

“whatever,” sapnap responds, rolling his eyes ignoring the burning behind his eyelids. “just don’t do it again.”

dream huffs out a laugh. “yeah, whatever you say, snapmap.”

a loud affronted “HEY” echoes in the clearing followed by laughter. the familiarity of the scene hurts them, and soon, night befalls them leaving them to chase each other while dodging mobs down the path to l’manberg.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y’all enjoyed reading it as much as i did writing it


End file.
